


You Just Be You, Baby

by pajamabees



Series: Bespectacled Adventures [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Making Out, NSFW themes, gets heated pretty quick sorry, heated make outs, just IMPLIED sex, there is no sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Alfred's glasses are a part of him, a part of his features and his character. But sometimes he feels a little silly wearing them, and it affects his self-esteem. Ludwig helps him through it this time, and it's as easy as a few simple words and deep kisses.





	You Just Be You, Baby

Ludwig stared at the man, his eyes raking over the dark maroon suit, fitted perfectly with maroon slacks. It was tailored nicely—no, flawlessly. The expensive material stretched over thick thighs just right, and Ludwig knew he would be watching Alfred walk all night long, most likely at an angle situated at the back. His shoulders were straight and broad, connecting to the collarbones Ludwig loved to kiss but were now covered up by a suit jacket that squeezed around Alfred’s frame almost erotically. And the tie, it was perfect, coiled around Alfred’s neck and lying flat against his dress shirt, only half covered by the buttoned-up jacket. Don’t even get Ludwig started on the hair, because there were no words. Alfred was somehow able to manage his wild curls and smooth them back, only that single infuriating yet endearing strand standing tall and rebellious. It was truly a remarkable sight, and Ludwig felt a sudden pang of jealousy and possessiveness at the thought of everyone else even getting one look at Alfred like this. But he pushed those feelings down immediately; those emotions had no business meddling in a relationship.

“So?” Alfred’s voice coaxed him out his thoughts and he stood in front of Ludwig expectantly, arms spread. “How do I look?”

Stunning, beautiful, angelic, _powerful_ ; Ludwig wanted to say all this and more, but his voice decided to leave him in that moment and he croaked out a smooth “Nice.”

Alfred snorted, shaking his head with that signature lopsided grin. Ludwig couldn’t tell if it was a smirk or a bashful smile. “Well, you look wonderful. As always.”

Ludwig would have been ashamed at how easily his face reddened if it weren’t for the fact that he was absolutely in love with Alfred.

“Not always,” he grunted.

Alfred just sent him a dazzling smile. “Always.”

After staring at each other and grinning like giddy children, they decided it was time to leave and not be late this time. They went over Ludwig’s mental list to make sure they didn’t forget anything, sliding on their ‘fancy’ winter coats and trying to calm the tug at the back of Ludwig’s head that said something was missing. It wasn’t until he was helping Alfred twirl a scarf around his neck that Ludwig realized what it was.

“Your glasses,” he said, and he was about to rush over to where he last saw them, which was the bathroom, when Alfred’s hesitant voice stopped him.

“Ah, actually, I wasn’t going to bring them.” He sounded a little sheepish, pulling at the scarf snugged around his neck.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow but assumed that Alfred must have ordered contacts for this occasion. When he asked him, though, Alfred appeared to shift around nervously. Or at least, Ludwig thought he looked nervous.

“No…I don’t have contacts in.”

“What?” Ludwig didn’t mean to sound so stern, and he quickly softened his tone when Alfred flinched. “Alfred, you need one or the other.”

“I know, but I didn’t have time to order contacts.”

Ludwig gave him a confused look. The obvious answer, then, was to wear glasses. Surely Alfred knew that. So then why wasn’t he wearing them?

Sensing that there was something Alfred wasn’t telling him, Ludwig treaded carefully.

“If you don’t have contacts,” he said slowly, watching for Alfred’s reaction, “then you should wear your glasses.”

Alfred just hummed, mumbling “I suppose so” and looking everywhere except at Ludwig. It was suspicious behavior indeed, and Ludwig scrambled his brain for a reason…then his eyes widened, and he grabbed his own hips in a patronizing stance.

“Did you break them again?” he asked, sending a weak but authoritative glare at the man in the ravishing suit who was _not_ going to get away with breaking another pair of perfectly good glasses.

To his continued confusion, Alfred shook his head violently. “No! No, I didn’t break them. They’re fine.”

“Then why are you not wearing them? You don’t exactly have 20/20 vision.”

That was an understatement. Alfred needed those glasses. It hadn’t happened yet, but Ludwig was afraid that one day someone would ask Alfred how many fingers they were holding up and he’d actually guess the wrong number. Those spectacles were imperative to his everyday life, but for some reason….

“I just don’t wanna wear them,” he grumbled, again looking away, “And besides, don’t you think I look better like this?”

Ludwig wasn’t sure how to answer that. Alfred didn’t necessarily look better, he just looked different. But Ludwig had a feeling that wasn’t the answer he wanted. The air of nervousness was different now, and Ludwig began to realize that it wasn’t nervousness at all. He seemed…self-conscious, like he didn’t really want Ludwig to agree with him. And Ludwig didn’t want to, anyway.

Because the truth was that Alfred just didn’t look right without his glasses. Yes, he was handsome without them, but he was handsome all the time. They were a vital part of his eyesight and his personality, and without them, he looked mature, like he had his life together. He looked like a man who would woo Ludwig with a simple bouquet of flowers and his favorite chocolates, like a man who was organized and professional, and probably didn’t prefer to eat at fast foods. The Alfred without glasses probably didn’t even walk around the house with only a giant t-shirt and mix-matched socks.

The Alfred without glasses wasn’t _his_ Alfred, and right now, his Alfred was having a hard time grasping onto that concept.

Finally solving the puzzle that was Alfred’s emotions, Ludwig smiled and silently made his way to the bathroom, where he picked up the missing peace. Alfred said nothing when he came back, and his silence continued even when Ludwig gently fit the spectacles over his nose and atop his ears.

_There,_ he thought to himself, his heart fluttering at the familiarity. His hands never pulled away from Alfred’s face; instead, they cupped his jaw with tender fingers. Before him was Alfred, the chaos-contriving man who couldn’t settle for a box of chocolates and simple bouquets and decided to litter Ludwig’s house with his favorite blue-violet blooms in an attempt to woo. Alfred, who was the definition of unorganized and unprofessional, who walked around the house with nothing but mix-matched socks and a giant t-shirt that only reached the middle of his thighs and drove Ludwig insane. He ate fast food and talked a lot and laughed real loud and loved so hard—that was his Alfred.

 “I think,” Ludwig whispered, drawing his body closer to Alfred’s so that their chests bumped together and their breaths mingled, “you’re perfect with the glasses on.”

Ludwig had to really appreciate the fact that they were the same height, because all he had to do was inch a little bit closer and his lips met Alfred’s in a sweet, sugar-coated kiss that turned filthy in seconds. One swipe of the tongue against Ludwig’s bottom lip and Alfred was allowed to lick his way inside, Ludwig happily giving access. They both moaned into it, pressing their bodies together and drowning in the closeness. Alfred’s mouth was hot and wet and Ludwig couldn’t get enough of it, sliding his own slimy muscle against Alfred’s in a playful dance. Ludwig wanted to make it known that he loved Alfred and everything about him, so he pushed closer, lunged deeper, and clung tighter until Alfred pulled away for air and panted against his cheek. Ludwig fisted his hands into Alfred’s scarf when dozens of kisses littered his skin, Alfred dragging his lips from his cheek, to his jaw, and finally his ear.

“Thank you for getting my glasses,” Alfred breathed right up against his ear, and then he pulled back with a smirk, “Because without ‘em, I wouldn’t be able to see the naughty look you’re giving me.”

“I am doing no such thing,” Ludwig said, but he was staring at Alfred’s kiss-swollen lips like he wanted to chow down. But it would have to wait, because they don’t want to be late again—

“Ah,” Ludwig’s brain short-circuited at the lips on his neck and the press of a meaty thigh against his groin. Alfred licked and sucked on one spot just under his jaw, and Ludwig mentally cursed, knowing that if he didn’t stop Alfred now, a hickey would be on full display where his collar couldn’t reach. He’d have to wear a scarf all night, that minx. He had to stop him, he had to—

“Alfred,” he pleaded instead, rolling his hips forward. Alfred met him with a roll of his own, and Ludwig nearly fell limp at the friction.

“How ‘bout I thank you for making me feel better,” Alfred said between sucks, occasionally biting down and nursing the reddened area with kisses and long drags of his tongue. Ludwig was clinging to his shoulders now, gripping Alfred’s coat in tight fists. “And then we can go to the party.”

“Okay,” Ludwig agreed too readily, and they both shed their coats in record time, moving back towards the bedroom. It looks like they’re going to be late again, this year.


End file.
